


Toph's twin: An avatar the last air bender fanfiction

by Isabel3710



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Isabel's Books, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: Anna Beifong is the twin sister of Toph Beifong. While her sister is blind, she is deaf.  One day they meet the Avatar. What could the world have in store for them?NOTE: Sadly, I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. All I own is  Anna Beifong and any other characters I may add in time.





	1. Prologue

"Push! Push!" Said the midwife as a baby came out. The midwife took the baby and exclaimed: "It's a girl!"

Poppy Beifong cried out.

"There's a other one?" The midwife asked, her eyes wide.  
A few minutes later a second girl was born. Soon, the toddlers were taken to another room to be cleaned up and checked to make sure that they were healthy. To everyone's surprise, it was discovered that the first girl was blind and the second one was deaf. The parents were sad to hear so, but that didn't stop them from giving all their love to the newborns. They named the blind girl Toph, and the deaf girl Anna.   
The two girls would have to work together to make it though life, that's for sure.

________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N:

So there you go the prologue stay tuned to find out more! Make to sure you Add, Comment, And Vote! :)

Note: this is my first story so please don't judge.


	2. 1. Anna Beifong

Anna's POV

I walked through a stone tunnel immersed in complete darkness, until I finally spotted a ray of light.

Excitedly, ran to it, finding myself out of the dark tunnel, under the sunshine.

I looked around, admiring the marvelous landscape I was in.

It was a grassy field, with a dirt path that lead into the woods. There were flowers everywhere, of different colors and sizes.

I was surrounded by flying beings, which I later discovered were spirits flying around.

I laughed as I ran around playing with them, smiling from ear to ear. After playing for what felt like a few hours, I got tired. I just sat on the green blades of grass looking up to the puffy clouds in the sky, while watching the different kinds of spirits flying all around. One looking like a red hummingbird flew over to me.

I smiled at the spirit as it flew next to me. I petted the spirit, causing it to crawl to my lap.

Suddenly, the spirit flew away, making me curious. I looked at the direction in which it was going, and saw a boy walking down the path. His head was bald showing some blue arrow tattoos that went down to his forehead, wrists and I was pretty sure that there were some on his feet too.

He did not see me, for his head was down, as if he was troubled. I stood up, and stared at him for a few seconds.

Who was he?

"Hello?" I asked, making him look up.

He looked up at me, startled, and replied "Oh-uh...Hi!"

At least that's what I think he said.

I was deaf, and I could only read lips and feel vibrations.

"You don't look like a spirit" He raised his eyebrows in a curious manner.

I was confused by his statement. "Maybe, because I'm not a spirit?" I replied.

He looked even more puzzled than before.

"Then what are you doing in the spirit world?" He asked.

My eyes widened. "This is the spirit world?" I asked.

He walked closer to me. "It is." The boy replied.

"How did you get here?"

I thought about it for a second. "I don't know." I answered. "I just remember that I went to sleep, then I just appeared here." I replied thoughtfully.

"You must have a strong connection to spirits." He said after thinking for a few minutes.

"A strong connection." I repeated to myself.

"I'm Aang, by the way" The boy smiled as if he knew that I wanted to know.

"I'm Anna" I said smiling. Me and Aang shook hands then sat down to talk.

But as soon as we sat down, I felt like someone was pulling me with a invisible rope.

"I looks like it's time for me to wake up" I told Aang.

"Okay, I got to go too." He replied "Will you come back here tomorrow?" Aang asked, hope showing in his eyes.

I thought about it for a second. "I'll try..." I began saying. " If I'm able to come back, let's meet tomorrow in this field." 

"See you then!" Aang said smiling as I slowly faded away.

The world went black, as someone began to wake me up.


	3. 2. The Deaf Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna wakes up from her dream and talks to her sister about it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder slightly shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the maid, Maylin, standing next to me.

Was it all a dream?

I gave her a small smile and she went on to wake up my twin sister, Toph.

After Toph was awake, Maylin left, leaving us alone. 

Our legs were dangling from our beds as we looked at each other.

"What happened to you at night?" Toph started talking slowly and clearly, so I could read her lips.

I was born deaf, which means that I'm not able to hear a thing. Toph, on the other hand, was blind.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, don't you remember? You wouldn't stop talking. Something about the spirits--" She began saying.

Unlike me, Toph's earthbending allows her to see, while I still haven't figured how to use it to hear.

For a few months me and Toph have tried to make it work, but so far, I could only tell when people are talking.

Luckily, I have learned to read lips, which is the closest way I have of hearing.

"I just had a dream last night."

My parents have no idea that Toph and I can see with earthbending. We thought of telling them more than once, but they won't hear us. They still think that we are helpless little girls.

That's basically why Toph and I started going to earth bending fights. We wanted to prove that we aren't as weak as we seem to be. She was the Blind Bandit and I was the Deaf Warrior, the greatest duo in all the competition.

"What was it about?"


	4. 3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Anna show off their skills in the ring!

"You got everything?" I asked Toph.

"Yup. Let's get going before mom and dad come to find us." I nodded and stepped on the ground, making a huge hole appear as we both jumped in.

It was getting near the end of the fight when the announcer spoke.

"Next, we have a demonstration from one of our champions!" Was what I saw him say.

A huge guy with muscle stepped up. "Looks like the Deaf Warrior is going to have to teach a lesson to the Crusher!"

"A little girl? Is this supposed to be a joke?" I saw a guy from the stands say. "Booo!"

I rolled my eyes. Looks like there's new people here.

I stepped forward, wearing my green dress with a hood pulled up over my face. I had made me a side braid, so the hair wouldn't interfere in the battle, which remained hidden under my hood.

"A little girl! Ha! You are no match for me!" The Crusher stated, and laughed.

"How curious! I was about to say the same thing!" I grinned. I raised my hand and made a whip out of earth. Before anyone could even realize, I had already knocked the Crusher out of the ring.

I glanced back at the boy from the crowd, who was standing there with his mouth agape.

I giggled at his reaction, before stepping out of the ring.

After some poor earthbender excuses, it was Toph's turn to fight.

As usual, she won. What wasn't usual, was that a boy offered to fight against her.

That's when things got even more weird.

The boy somehow began levitating, making it impossible for Toph to see him.

"Hey! No fair, he isn't even earthbending!" I exclaimed.

This was clearly against the rules, but the owner of the ring didn't even seem to care.

"To your left!" I yelled, making Toph create a huge earth pillar. Unluckily, she missed only by a few inches.

After a few more seconds of missing, Toph was thrown out from the ring by the boy, making her furious.

She began walking away, with the boy following her.

"Hey!" I yelled at him, making him turn around. I didn't even take the time to look at his face, so I just stepped on the ground, as an earth pillar threw him across the ring.

I just rushed towards Toph as she created a tunnel to go back home.

With her being this mad, it would take time for her to calm down and talk to me.

Luckily, I had a friend to talk to later.


	5. 4. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has another talk with her friend in the spirit world

When I got home to sleep, I had trouble reaching the spirit world. Something made it more difficult, which only made me more frustrated.

After many, and I mean many, minutes of trying, I finally began seeing a blurry version of the spirit world.

"Aang?" I asked as I wondered around, my surroundings getting slightly more visible.

I saw him next to a small lake, throwing rocks at it, clearly frustrated.

He turned and saw me, making him smile. "Thought you'd never come." He said.

"Sorry about that," I smiled sheepishly. "I had trouble getting here." I sat down next to him.

"You seem frustrated." I pointed out as he sat down.

"Well, I need someone to teach me how to earthbend," He began saying. "—and the person who is supposed to be my teacher doesn't exactly like me." He made a pause.

"And doesn't want to teach me"

"Don't worry Aang, I'm sure they will grow very fond of you." I grinned as he hugged me.

"Thanks Anna" He said.

That's when I woke up.


	6. 5. Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets her friend in the real world, and finds out who he really is.

Me and Toph were out in the garden talking. I was telling her about my dream, and the how I got to meet Aang.

I was so concentrated on what I was saying, that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Next thing I knew, Toph was yelling at someone. That's when I turned around, and saw a kid flying down from the wall.

"What do you want, Twinkle Toes?" I saw Toph say.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Our eyes met.

I froze right on my spot. "Aang?"

"Anna?"

"Wait, you know them?" Toph asked me as I nodded.

"Well, not all of them, just Aang." I explained. "Toph, he is the boy from my dream!"

I was finally face-to-face with the kid from the spirit world.

Now that I had met him in person, questions started bombarding my head.

Why did he want to learn earthbending if he had the tattoos of a---

Then it hit me, it was so simple! The arrow tattoos, being in the spirit world. He was the Avatar! 

"Toph, Aang is the avatar." I said, making her roll her eyes.

"Look," A boy with blue clothes and a pony tail said. "We all have to do our part in this war, and yours is to teach Aang earth bending." He told her.

"That's not an excuse for breaking into our house!" I replied.

"There's a war going on---"

"We are not going to teach you, okay? I don't care who you are, but if you don't get out, I'll call the guards" Toph stated quickly, so that I wouldn't be able to read her lips.

"But--" Aang began as Toph began calling for the guards.

As quick as the guards came, Aang and his two friends were gone.

"What's wrong?" Asked one of the guards.

"I thought I heard something," Toph said as the guards shared a look. "--And I got scared." She added, looking down.

The guards sighed and spoke to me in sign language, after they said it out loud to Toph. "You know your father doesn't like you two being out here without company." He said as he lead us inside.

***

Later, Toph and I were sitting with our parents while our Earth Bending teacher was talking to them. Then, someone ran in saying we had a visitor.

"Who do they think they are if they drop in on me unannounced ?" Our father almost yelled. "The Avatar, sir." The servent replied.

***

"We are greatly honored that you are here with us in our humble home, Avatar." Mother said.

"Thanks." Was all Aang said.

"So, when do you think this was will be over?" Father asked him.

"Well," Aang started "I would like to defeat the Fire Lord this summer. The problem is I need to learn earth bending." He said looking at me and Toph.

Father told him of our teacher saying how he had been teaching us since we were little. "Well he must be a great teacher if he has been teaching two great masters."Aang replied, making my eyes go wide in panic.

"Sadly, Toph is blind and Anna is deaf. I don't think they'll ever become masters." Father told him.

"Oh, I think they are better then you think."

Quickly, Toph used an earth bending move to make Aang get food all over himself. He looked over at her, but she just smiled at started eating her rice. Then he sneezed, getting food all over the place.

"What's your problem?!" Toph yelled at him

"What's my problem?" He yelled at her "What's your problem?!"

***

Even though they made a mess at dinner, our parents were really kind to let them stay in the living room.

As we walked in, Aang was saying good night to his flying bison. He turned around and saw us standing in the entrance.

"Ahh!" He screamed, startled.

"Hey" Toph said as she leaned on the wall "Sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Two chapters in one day?? Ha Ha hope you liked them, my treat (since I'm on spring break). That being said I'm sorry but I don't know how long it'll be till I post the next one! Sorry. 
> 
> Have a great day  
> -Isabel


End file.
